koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Jian/Weapons
Here is a collection of Sun Jian's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Surprise Attack on Liu Biao *Requirements: Defeat Lu Gong. The weapon will be reported as a Precious Item in a wooden crate back near the beachhead on the right side of the map, below where Lu Gong originally waited to lure Sun Jian into Kuai Liang's trap. Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: The Imperial Seal *Requirements: Do not destroy more than 50 of the crates until Lu Bu appears, then defeat him once he appears. **Once Lu Bu has been eliminated, the weapon will automatically be unlocked. This means that Sun Jian will have to blow his cover and reveal his presence to Diao Chan, Li Jue, and Zhang Liao's scouts, forcing him to eliminate the officers themselves to cause Lu Bu to appear. Take him out before he passes through and leaves the map to attain the weapon. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Dong Zhuo and the Alliance *Requirements: Defeat Hua Xiong, Hu Xin, and Lu Bu after he appears, all before passing through the map center castle. Eliminate the top and right enemy entry points. Encounter Dong Zhuo before the map left ally castle is breached. Strategy #Wait for Lu Bu to appear at 0:25 at the bottom right corner. #Defeat Lu Bu right away and steal his Red Hare. #Seal the gate near Lu Bu. #Defeat Hu Zhen and then Hua Xiong. #Seal top gate. #Go into the castle that has ambush in it and seal the gate. #Go straight to where Dong Zhuo is. #Complete within 6 minutes, that's when the gates of Chang Sha opens. #Level 11 message. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Si Shui Gate (Allied forces) *Location: Right in front of the gate. *Requirements: Defeat Lu Bu within 5 minutes of his appearance. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Sun Jian uses blades as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Sun Jian uses the sword as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Sun Jian now uses the nine rings blade as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Fifth Weapon Acquisition * Weapon Name: Imperial Tiger * Weapon Skills: Inferno 10, Harmony 9, Thorns 9, Resolve. * Stage: Assault on Xuchang - Wu Forces * Requirement: Trigger the fire attack on Xuchang Castle and deal the finishing blow to Li Dian and Yue Jin within 12 minutes. The weapon will spawn in the center of the city, which lies to the right of the arena. Sixth Weapon Acquisition * Weapon Name: Falcon Flash * Weapon Skills: Thunder 10, Protection 9, Rigidity, Roar 8, Uplift 8. * Stage: Assault on Shouchun - Sun Jian's Forces * Requirement: Break through Cao Cao's main camp within 5 minutes after Cao Cao begins advancing. Cao Cao will advance towards Sun Jian's main camp when the player reaches his main base. Defeat all the officers near the main camp to unlock the northern door. The weapon will spawn at the northeastern corner of the map. Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Sun Jian uses the following big star weapons in the game. *King's Rapier *Areus's Sword *Amethyst Sword *Radiant Sword *Lord of Hell *Slugger *Dandyman (DLC) *Patrician Sword (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 2: Battle of Liaodong' - Defeat Keiji Maeda, Masamune Date, and 800 enemies in under 14 minutes. *'Chapter 6: Clash at Yamazaki' - Defeat Zhou Fang and 1,000 enemies in under 10 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Entrusted with a Plan Category:Weapons